No Poi!
is the opening theme song of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. The song was performed by Petit Rabbit’s, a unit consisting Kokoa Hoto, Chino Kafū, Rize Tedeza, Chiya Ujimatsu, and Sharo Kirima. The regular edition release is currently priced 1200 JPYcdjapan.co.jp. The limited edition release is priced 1600 JPY but appears to be no longer available for salecdjapan.co.jp. The Limited Edition release comes with a Music Video DVD of Daydream café, Poppin Jump♪, No Poi!, Tokimeki Poporon♪, and Takarabako no Jet Coaster. Album Contents Lyrics No Poi! was composed by Kaoru Okubo while the lyrics were written by Aki Hata. Romaji= Poitte kyou wo nagedasanai yakusoku shimashou? Waku waku teku teku doko he iku no Nantoka narusa to uwamuite Dekiru yo kitto ne kimi to nara Dekiru? Dekinai? Dekiru! Yacchaou! Jibun nochi kara chiisai? NOO NOO! Chiritsu mo desu yo akirame nakereba Doryoku wa sonna ni minoranai Demo choppiri ii koto ari sou (aru yo) Sekai heiwa da gokinjo houmon Tomodachi kibo ga jiri jiri hiroku naru Mainichi aisatsu daiji desu Mata wai wai genki ni nare sou (naru ne) Nanbito tari to watashi no mae de kenka shicha yada yada Nakayoku (hora kocchi kite) Tanoshiku (hora kocchi kite) Shumi wa chigau keredo (chigau?) Ki ga ai sou Dakara poitte poitte shinaide yo (onegai desu) Kyou wo poitte shinaide yo (dame desu) Ashita he to aseranaide ne yukkuri asobou (yoroshiku ne) Dakara poitte poitte shinaide yo (dame desu) Yumemiru kokoro wa ippo, niho, sanpo, yonho... Gokurou-sama (motto motto) Issho ni ne tekuteku susumu no Waku waku tekuteku doko he iku no Nantoka narusa to uwamuite Dekiru yo kitto ne kimi to nara Dekiru? Dekinai? Dekiru! Yacchaou! Minna no omoi ookiku IESU IESU! Tanabota datte kitai dekimasu yo Ichizu naki mochi ga chikamichi! Sou yappari ii koto ari sou (aru ne) Kagaku shinpo de awanaku tatte O-hanashi dekiru benri na yononaka de Kao mite aisatsu daiji desu Umu dandan genki ni nare sou (naru ne) Nanbito tari to watashi no mae de nakimushi wa yada yada Nakayoku (hora waratte yo) Tanoshiku (hora waratte yo) Nayamigoto oshiete (zettai) Nantoka shiyou Kimi ga puitte puitte okotte mo (soredemo ii yo) Daijoubu tte nadamechau (suki desu) Ashita ni wa naoru hazu da yo kirai ni narenai (otagai ne) Kimi ga puitte puitte okotte mo (suki desu) Tobitai kokoro wa ichi wa, ni wa, san wa, yon wa... GOO! Na kokoro (bouken da ne) Issho dashi waku waku susumu yo Dakara poitte poitte shinaide yo (onegai desu) Kyou wo poitte shinaide yo (dame desu) Ashita he to aseranaide ne yukkuri asobou (yoroshiku ne) Dakara poitte poitte shinaide yo (dame desu) Yumemiru kokoro wa ippo, ni ho, sanpo, yon ho... Issho ni ne teku teku to Ichi wa, ni wa, san wa, yon wa... GOO! Na kokoro (bouken da ne) Issho dashi waku waku susumu yo |-| Kanji= ポイッて今日を投げださない約束しましょう？ わくわくてくてく　どこへ行くの なんとかなるさと上向いて できるよきっとね　キミとなら できる？ できない？ できる！ やっちゃおう！ 自分のちから小さい？ ノーノー！ チリ積モですよ　あきらめなければ 努力はそんなに実らない でもちょっぴりいいことありそう (あるよ) 世界へいわだご近所訪問 友だち規模がじりじり広くなる 毎日あいさつだいじです またわいわい元気になれそう (なるね) 何人たりと　わたしのまえで　ケンカしちゃやだやだ なかよく (ほらこっち来て) たのしく (ほらこっち来て) 趣味はちがうけれど (ちがう？) 気が合いそう だからポイッて　ポイッてしないでよ (おねがいです) 今日をポイッてしないでよ (だめです) 明日へとあせらないでね　ゆっくり遊ぼう (よろしくね) だからポイッて　ポイッてしないでよ (だめです) 夢見るこころは 一歩、二歩、三歩、四歩… ごくろうさま (もっともっと) いっしょにね　てくてく進むの わくわくてくてく　どこへ行くの なんとかなるさと上向いて できるよきっとね　キミとなら できる？ できない？ できる！ やっちゃおう！ みんなの想い大きく　イエスイエス！ 棚ボタだって　期待できますよ 一途なきもちが近道！ そうやっぱりいいことありそう (あるね) 科学しんぽで会わなくたって お話しできるべんりな世の中で 顔見てあいさつだいじです うむだんだん元気になれそう (なるね) 何人たりと　わたしのまえで　泣き虫はやだやだ なかよく (ほら笑ってよ) たのしく (ほら笑ってよ) 悩みごとおしえて (ぜったい) なんとかしよう キミがプイッて　プイッておこっても (それでもいいよ) 大丈夫ってなだめちゃう (すきです) 明日にはなおるはずだよ　嫌いになれない (おたがいね) キミがプイッて　プイッておこっても (すきです) 飛びたいこころは　一羽、二羽、三羽、四羽… ゴー！なこころ (冒険だね) いっしょだし　わくわく進むよ だからポイッて　ポイッてしないでよ (おねがいです) 今日をポイッてしないでよ (だめです) 明日へとあせらないでね　ゆっくり遊ぼう (よろしくね) だからポイッて　ポイッてしないでよ (だめです) 夢見るこころは一歩、二歩、三歩、四歩… いっしょにねてくてくと 一羽、二羽、三羽、四羽… ゴー！なこころ(冒険だね) いっしょだし　わくわく進むよ References Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Themes